


All It Takes

by Jazoriah



Series: Odds and Ends - Merlin Ficlets [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Ficlet, Gen, Kidfic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Merlin was a mouthy teenaged servant, he was a mouthy infant boy. He didn't always understand what his magic meant, or why he should have to hide it.</p><p>Hunith always knew - one slip up was all it would take. This is a short look at the day her heart stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes

Oh, Gods no.

He’s outside. He’s playing, your precious boy, and a cloud of dust flutters about his head in the shape of a butterfly.

He giggles. You choke.

You begin to rush to the door, but as you do you hear hoof beats.

So close. Too close!

Your heart screams and you fly through the door, bolting to your son and forcibly dragging him back from the display of magic. The butterfly falters for a moment, then disintegrates.

He’s surprised, but also excited.

“Mother, did you see that?”

“Yes, Merlin. You know you cannot…”

“It was so pretty!”

The sound of the horse draws near. Your heart seizes.

“Merlin, I told you never to…“

“I know, but it was only…”

“Merlin! No!”

The horses are nearly there.

“But Mother!”

You reach down and slap the small child across the cheek. He gasps in surprise, tears immediately glistening in his eyes. The rider, a passing merchant, appears on the otherwise deserted road, passing without sparing a glance for a tired woman and her mortified boy.

You turn to your son, who is looking at you with surprise and betrayal, and desperately collect the small boy into your arms.

“Merlin, you must never,” you whisper, choking on a sob. “You must never.”

The boy curls him arms around your neck, feeling your terror and desperation. He sniffs, tears gliding down his cheeks, and presses his face into your neck. Finally, he nods.


End file.
